Another one of those dreams
by BritishSweden
Summary: Short one shot don't really have much of a genre for I may think of one as I'm typing this! Please review! Thanks!


_**Another one of those dreams**_

_Author Note: Just a short one shot that thought would be fun to do so I did it and it was fun! Most of my stories I begin on my bus so special thanks to my bus! Lol random moment there! Anyways hope you like it please remember to read my other stories and tell me which one I should enter for the fanfiction competition! Thanks :D_

"Mai, you should get some sleep. You never know, you may have one of your special dreams. We could do with some help on this." Monk said with his big goofy smile spread across his face.

"Okay. Thanks Monk!"

"My pleasure."

Mai closed her eyes and began to drift off hoping her dream would help with the case once again.

"Uh, right so let's go and find Naru."

She began walking down a brightly lit corridor. It had pale yellow panelling and beautiful chocolate brown walls covered in beige flower prints.

"This is the sort of house I would love to have with Naru!"

At the end of the corridor there was a candy pink wooden door with the name Jessie scribbled across it numerous times in many different wax colours. Small love hearts and flowers were also drawn around the door frame. On one side there was, what looked to be a height chart.

"What an original idea! Awwwww this little girl is still so small! Naru, you in there?"

"Mummy!"

(A little girl? Oh, it must be Jessie! But why did she call me mummy?)

"I've been waiting for you mummy! Are you going to join my teddy bears picnic?"

A smsall girl with georgeous, thick, caramel curls emerged from behind the door. She was wearing cute, lemon dungarees with teddy bears holding hands in a meddow embroidered on the front.

"That's a cute little outfit. Did your mummy get it for you?"

"Mummy are you okay?"

"Why are you calling me mummy?"

"You're my mummy so why wouldn't I silly!" Jessie giggled as she dragged Mai into her room.

The room was bright pink with princesses pasted all over the walls.

"Wow you have a pretty room Jessie!"

"Thanks mummy, but you helped me do it!"

"Oh..."

She noe realised what was going on. Her dream wasn't about the case the time. It was about the future, not the near future but when she had a husband and daughter!

"Where's daddy Jessie"

"Ummmm... daddy's at work still! He said he'd be back for tea!"

(Well she certainly doesn't look like Naru, that's for sure! But she does look familiar, who does she look like?) Mai thought as she sipped her pretend tea with her future daughter.

Ding-Dong!

"Mummy, the door bell rang."

"Yes, it did. I'll just go and see who it is."

Mai walked to the door but hesitated before opening it.

"Hello... Oh Naru, it's you. It might be one of those dreams after all. So what can I help you with?"

"I'm not looking for you Mai, I'm looking for your husband, is he home yet?"

"No sorry he's at work still at work but he should be back soon. Come in, I'll get you some tea!"

"Thank you."

Mai lead Naru back through the corridor and into the living room where she had appeared.

"I'll just go make us some. Would you like anything to eat?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Mai wandered in the direction of a door just to the right of the room.

"Well, this must be the kitchen then."

She ran around the kitchen until she finally found the tea.

"So Naru, is this a case I can help you with?"

"Now Mai, you know he doesn't like you asking about his work after what happened to you a few years ago."

"Remind me again what happened to me?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Errrrrm, no..."

"Well..."

_Flashback_

"_Mai, are you... okay?" Naru said as he went to help her up. "Ayako, step away from her."_

"_Mai, sweetie?"_

"_You know I don't like it when you call me sweetie!"_

_Mai shuffled towards him with a chilling grin on her face._

"_Mai, please, I know you're in there. Please, I don't want to lose you, Mai, Mai!"_

"_So you love this girl I've got hold of. Hmmmm_."

_Just then Mai turned and began to make her way to the edge of the cliff. _

"_Give back the statue and I will leave her."_

"_Naru! Do it!" Naru reached into his pocket to pull out the small statue he had found._

"_To slow!"_

"_NOOOOOOOO! MAI!"_

_Present_

"She made you jump off the cliff and he had to go and save you. You were in the hospital for a month. He promised himself that he would never put you in that much danger ever again. So he told me to never give you any information on a case ever again therefore you can't get hurt again. That refresh your mind?"

"Yes, thank you. Here you go I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you Mai, just as I like it."

"That's okay Naru!"

The door clicked open.

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!"

"How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm fine daddy!"

"Where's mummy?"

"She's in the living room with uncle Naru!"

"Thanks Sugarplum!"

(Is that who I think it is?" No, It can't be, he doesn't think of me like that! We're just friends, aren't we?" Well I sort of like him... But I could never imagine us, getting married!)

"You're not talking to her about a case are you Naru? You know you're not ment to do that!"

"Don't worry I wasn't, we were just talking about old times, that's all"

(It's not, it can't be. It's...!)

"Huh?"

"Oh Mai your finally awake," Ayako said as she sat up.

"Hey Mai, you've been asleep a long time."

"Oh, hey John. I'm sorry I didn't realise."

"Hey sleepyhead, you had one of those dreams?" Monk said with his usual grin.

"Errrrr, no, no why would I have had one of those?"

"Oh, if your sure. You know any dream can help."

"Yeah, thanks."

Monk sauntered away with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, Ayako. Come here a sec."

"What is it now Mai? I've got an exorcism I need to be getting on with, so make it quick!"

"Well, I had a dream and well... I was married to... Monk."

"OMG!"


End file.
